


City Lights Shine Bright

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: City Lights, First Meetings, Photographer!Thomas, Photography, Rooftops, well it can be newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt supposes he should hate roofs. Minho certainly does not approve of him coming up here every now and again.  Then again, Newt rarely listens to Minho’s desperate attempts at trying to stop Newt from going back to the roof. </p><p>or: Newt and Thomas meet above a city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the incredible feeling of watching Christchurch at night from Victoria Park. It was revived by watching a music video and because I like rooftops.

_A boy watches a city go by below him, only a cement banister separating the memory of a brush with death and a new found peace. His silhouette is sharp against the view of a living and shining city._

_A boy watches a city and feels content._

XXX

Newt supposes he should hate roofs. Minho certainly does not approve of him coming up here every now and again. Then again, Newt rarely listens to Minho’s desperate attempts at trying to stop Newt from going back to the roof.

Newt sighs and looks out onto the city. It’s cold today, the frost on the city roofs below shimmering in the dimmed sunlight. Newt scowls up at the thin clouds that keep the sun from warming up the day. The wind tugs at his jacket and he stuffs his hands into the pockets. His shoulders are pulled up to his ears. His beanie is slipping off of his head with every minute he continues to watch the city bustle with life despite the cold temperatures.

Alby asked him why he comes up here the first time his friends found him on the roof. Newt had shrugged. “It makes me feel peaceful,” had been his answer. Later on, when he and Alby were alone, he added the words “alive” and “okay” to his explanation. Alby hasn’t stopped him from going since then. And Minho is slowly growing used to the idea, too, Newt knows.

A small smile is lingering on his lips now and he closes his eyes briefly, exhaling into the wind. His shoulders drop down and his entire stance relaxes completely. This was his reason for coming back all these times. For wind to pull at the few free stands of hair that his beanie has already lost from its grip and for it to carry away the weight of his thoughts.

Newt’s brain is quiet when he comes up here. He loves it.

His phone vibrates and he sighs, opening his eyes to pull the phone from his pocket and look at the screen.

_"Breakfast almost ready, move your ass"_

Newt rolls his eyes and pockets the phone after he shoots off a quick reply. Frypan’s habit of texting him when food was being made in their flat is endearing, but usually ends Newt’s rare moments of pure peace.

He turns away to leave the roof. His phone buzzes again and Newt knows it’s a smartass reply so he ignores it. He swings himself onto the emergency stairs, the metal vibrating under his feet. A startled sound comes from the lower level of the stairs and Newt hastily peeks over the railing.

A brown haired boy is looking back at him, a camera hanging around his neck. “Shit man, you scared the crap out of me,” the boy – young man, rather, Newt adds as he takes a closer look – exclaims and presses a hand over his heart.

“Sorry mate,” Newt says and continues down the stairs, brushing past the brunet with the hint of an apologetic smile. The guy huffs behind him. As Newt descends further down the metal stairs he can hear the guy moving upwards to the roof. He’s glad he left when he did, now. He’s happier being disturbed by Frypan’s texts than a stranger who bumbles around the roof.

Another buzz from his phone indicates a third text and Newt pulls it out to reply to Alby’s text asking him if he is on his way.

XXX

The next time Newt comes up on the roof, it’s dark already. The city lights are bright against the blackness of the city and Newt loses no time getting to the banister. He tugs his beanie down and leans against the security rail. He places his chin on his arms and watches as the lights twinkle. They drown out the stars Newt has no doubt are stunning above him, but the city is more than enough for him to relax bit by bit. The moon is nearly gone, only a sliver of its usual roundness left up in the sky.

His history lecture is still replaying in his mind, his annoyance at the chattering group behind him filling him with a need to clench his hands as tight as possible. He watches the lights and slowly lets out his breath, willing the stress of the day to dissipate.

He stays like this for a while, just focusing on the city and his breath. His arms are folded, propping up his chin for a perfect view of the lit up skyscrapers. He revels in the dampened noises of the city.

A quiet click pulls him out of his trance of watching the lights and he turns to the side. He narrows his eyes before seeing another figure a few feet away from him. He sighs. He knew one day someone else would discover the mesmerizing night view.

“Sorry,” the other figure says and the person starts walking towards Newt, the silhouette becoming the face of a guy. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

The guy stops a few steps away from Newt and he recognizes the brunet from the stairs. The camera hangs around the guy’s neck and he tilts his head. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

The guy awkwardly scratches his neck and ducks his head. “I- Yeah? Sorry that was totally creepy and not okay. I should’ve asked but you looked so peaceful and it was the perfect shot, I couldn’t let it slip. Sorry. I can delete it if you want?”

Newt listens to the guy’s rambling and crosses his arms. He can’t help but feel curious at what he looked like, caught in the moment of watching the city lights. “Can I see the picture?” It comes out as a question, even though Newt knows he shouldn’t have to ask, but demand to see the photograph.

“Yes! I mean, sure, I can- you can see it.” The guy comes closer and Newt studies his face as the guy pulls the camera’s strap from around his neck. Even in the dim yellow light from the single floodlight a good distance away Newt can see the deep blush setting in on the guy’s face. “Here,” the guy says and turns the camera around, the display screen bright against Newt’s face. He studies the photo intensely.

It shows both him and the city, with the banister pulling a clean break between the two components. Newt is taken aback by the open expressing that is visible on his face despite the only lighting being the city below him. It makes his skin crawl with a weird sensation of both insecurity and a strange relief to see himself to vulnerable.

He looks up at the guy and decides to smile. “What’s your name?” He doesn’t know why that is the first thing to come out of his mouth. The guy’s eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Thomas,” he answers then and smiles shyly back at Newt.

“That’s a really good picture, Thomas,” Newt says and leans back against the railing. Thomas’ smile grows and he beams at Newt.

“Thank you! Uh, do you want me to…” He trails off, obviously unsure of what he is saying. Newt has a hunch though.

“You don’t have to delete it, relax. It’s a great picture, honestly.” Thomas visibly relaxes at the statement and Newt realizes he didn’t introduce himself. “I’m Newt, by the way,” he says and stretches out his hand for a proper introduction. Thomas hastily hangs his camera back around his neck before grabbing onto Newt’s hand in a firm handshake.

“You come up here often, right?” Thomas asks as he lets go, before his eyes widen. Newt can see him trying to backtrack.

“Yeah,” he answers and turns back to the city. “You?” He feels like he would have noticed Thomas earlier if that is the case.

“I only found out about this a few days ago,” Thomas admits and steps next to Newt, keeping space between them. He props up his elbows on the banister and raises his camera. Newt watches him as he plays with the camera, one eye closed as he takes a few pictures. The clicking of the shutter is almost like a rhythm and Newt finds himself almost as entranced by the sound as by the skyscrapers and their light.

“I wish I’d found this sooner,” Thomas eventually says and lowers the camera. Newt raises his head from where he has taken his old position. “Incredible, how peaceful watching all that chaos from above can be, right?” Thomas turns to Newt and Newt knows his smile tells Thomas enough.

“Yeah,” Newt answers quietly. He looks over Thomas’ head at the highway around the city, where, even this late, a mass of cars are speeding along. He hears the shutter again and blinks. Thomas smiles at him, as if Newt caught him.

“Sorry. You’re really photogenic.”

Newt wanted to punch Thomas’ shoulder and roll his eyes. Thomas raises his camera and snaps a quick succession of pictures and Newt knows he has never felt this self-conscious. “You done?”

Thomas grins at him. “Stop giving me perfect opportunities and we’ll see.”

Newt feels a happy sort of jump in his heart and looks back out onto the lights. Thomas next to him moves closer, camera down and eyes wandering over the city. Out of the corner of his eye Newt can see a sort of childish innocence reflecting in Thomas’ eyes and he doesn’t fight the smile.

His hands tap against the banister and he finds himself hoping more nights – and maybe even days – will include Thomas on the roof. He doesn’t ask himself why.

XXX

_Two boys watch a city go by below them, only a few inches separating their shoulders from brushing against one another in companionship. Their silhouettes are dark against the bright, colorful city lights._

_Two boys watch a city and feel peace._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun little oneshot. If you did, kudos and comments will be taken and cherished with a writer's honor. Thank you for reading.


End file.
